Eevee's Story
by Panda Blitx Cullen
Summary: Travel With Eevee And Her Friends In My Original Pokemon Mystery Dungeon But With A Twist.... Contians Pokemon Laugue, Romance and Betrayel. Review Please -
1. Poke 1

**_Pro/Chapter One_**

**I Don't Own POkemon**

Pokemon Talking - '_Pokemon_'

People Talking "Pokemon"

"_Oh My God. You Can't be series_!!" A small Eevee cried out as her ears lowered and her tail dipped to the ground. The Tiny Pokemon was sitting by a large lake side, looking at her reflection in the water. A Large cut was on her hind leg, dripping blood on the muddy ground.

'_This is so not good' _the Pokemon squeaked.

'_Hello_?' a male voice asked behind her. The Eevee whipped around with her fur on her back standing straight. A Male Pikachu was holding an apple in his hands, a confused look on his face, his yellow tail was swishing behind him. The brown fox Pokemon looked at him and cocked her head.

'_Hi_' She answered him. He smiled, showing her white sharp teeth. His red cheeks almost glowing.

'_Awesome, you answered. My name is Pikachu. I'm out here with my trainer. Via best friend. Where is your trainer_?' he asked as he looked up and down the bank side. The Eevee bristled and lowered her ears as he tail stood up.

'_I Don't have one. And plus I'm not a Pokemon. Im a human Girl!!' _The Pikachu cocked his head and put the Apple on the ground as he sat down.

'_Well…. You look like a Pokemon. You talk like one and plus you smell like one'_ he said as he took a sniff. The Eevee backed away and growled. The Pikachu laughed and jumped to his feet and grabbed the Apple in both hands.

'_Let's go meet my trainer. He or Misty will fix the cut for you… or maybe Brock would' he thought and walked away, still thinking. Eevee Shook her head and followed the Yellow Pokemon, limping on her back leg. _

"_Pikachu, where were you!?" A male trainer yelled out as they entered the clearing. _

"_Pika!" Pikachu yelled out and showed him his Apple. Ash nodded as she made an "o" with his mouth. _

"_Pikachu, Who's your friend?" A Orange haired girl asked as she kneeled down. Eevee made a face and swished her tail before turning to her yellow friend. Pikachu smiled at her and hopped onto his trainer's shoulder. _

"_Brock, She's hurt!" the female cried out and gathered the Pokemon in her arms. Eevee made a meowing sound and struggled out of her arms. _

"_Misty!, Eevee is probably scared!. You don't pick it up like that!" the Male yelled out. Misty carefully put the Eevee on the ground and the Pokemon skirted to the trees. _

"_No Wait!" the Male yelled out and ran after her. The Eevee jumped into the bushes and using Quick attack, Dashed off. _


	2. Poke 2

Chapter One

I Don't Own Pokemon

Eevee panted as she stopped at a waterfall, she carefully sat on her back legs. Her wound was still leaking blood as the wound started to clot.

'_Damn humans_' the Eevee spat and then stopped

'_What the hell I'm I saying!_' her ears went down

'_Im human_'. The tinkling of water calmed her nerves and made it easier to think.

'_Hello, little lady' _a voice in front of her made her jump as her fur standed on edge. A Vaporeon swam in front of her. His tail swishing back and fourth, his black gaze playful.

'_Hello_' she answered and picked her way to the edge of the bank, her tail swirling behind her.

'_What is an Eevee doing out of the Safari area. You know you can get caught and sold around these parts' _he told her with a country accent. Eevee smiled

'_Yeah I know_' She played along, really she had no idea what he was talking about.

'_It was boring and I wanted to see the world' _She told him. He laughed and swirled around in the water before disappearing. Eevee cocked her head and looked around.

'_Boo_' Eevee jumped and spun around, her claws digging out. The Vaporeon laughed

'_Wow, you sure scare easily' _he pointed out. Eevee growled as her ears went down.

'_Wow, hold your Ponytas' _he said and backed away. Eevee started to laugh. Vaporeon grinned.

'_So where are you headed?_' he asked her and sat down.

'_I Really don't now…What is the most powerful place in the region?_' Vaporeon thought for a second

'_The powerful 5. Or that is what I call them. The most powerful Pokemon'_ Eevee nodded.

'_And that is where I'm going' _she stood up but kept weight off of her leg.

'_Oh Hold on!_' he jumped in front of her

'_You Can't go there!, that's like saying _

"_Trainers came and get me!"_' his gaze narrowed. Eevee cocked her head

'_But I have to go' _she insisted. He sighed and looked at the waterfall.

'_Will you tell me why_?' The Eevee stayed silent. He sighed again and swished his ear with his paw

'_Fine then. Since my pa Raised me to be nice and all. Im going with you_' he smiled at her. Eevee smiled

'_Really_!?' he nodded and laughed as she jumped at him.

'_Oh Thanks you_!'

'_Oh no worries. I was getting bored anyways' _he told her. He looked at her leg

'_But first' _he opened his mouth and a drizzle of water spited out and hit her leg. She moaned as the cold water healed her leg.

'_thank you' _she smiled up at him. He blushed and looked away before hitting her head lightly with his paw.

'_let's go if you want to get there… This year' he joked and trudged along into the woods. Eevee followed after him with a swish of her long tail. _


	3. Poke 3

Chapter 3

I Don't Own Pokemon

Eevee shivered as she gazed at the dark forest. It was around noon but it looked more like midnight. She edged closer to Vaporeon as she saw a Mankey swinging by, looking at her. Vaporeon looked back at her and laughed

'_He's not going to hurt you, unless you get close to his bananas or his nest' _he told her as they walked along the path.

'_Yeah, you have been in this woods before. Me on the other hand no' _she shook her head as Vaporeon wrapped his blue tail around her.

'_no worries' _he told her.

(Later

They made it out of the forest when the sun was just setting but neither of them wanted to stop since they could keep going with out stopping. Vaporeon looked back at her and bared his teeth

'_Wanna race to Jubilife City_?' Eevee perked up and nodded. He lowered down and she copied him

'_On your mark' _

'_get set' _she whispered

'_Go!' _they yelled and Eevee bounced off the ground and into a run with Vaporeon beside her. Eevee panted as she saw her friend go in head of her.

'_Quick attack_!' she commanded and her body zipped past Vaporeon.

She heard him huff

'_No FAIR_!' Eevee laughed and skidded to a halt beside the towns entrance. Vaporeon skidded to a halt beside her and glared at her, she laughed and looked back at the city.

'_So how are we going to get past this city_?' she asked him as she watched the people, even though it was night the town was busy with lights and adults. Vaporeon smiled

'_Well are next city is Floarorna City because Oreburgh city is closed and then Etrtna forest and then Etrtna City' _he told her. Eevee looked at him

'_Can we get to Floarorna city tonight_?' he shook his head. Eevee nodded as she gaze back at the city. Vaporeon looked up at the sky and gave a cry. Eevee gave a small cry and folded her ears down

'What the Pokehell!?' she swore and looked at Vaporeon well he gave a sheepish grin.

'_Sorry, just calling to a friend' _he told her as they waited. A few minutes later a Pidgey flew over them and landed beside Vaporeon.

'_Hello my old time friend. I haven't seen you since you were but a tiny Eevee' _the old Pidgey said and flapped his wings. Vaporeon smiled

'_Yeah but I had no reason no travel this way. I Do now. My friend here'_ he directed with a point of his tail

'_Is going to the powerful 5' _the Pidgey cooed and looked at her.

'_Really!? that is splendid, they never do get enough people up there' _he went on and on. Vaporeon looked at her and leaned in closer

'_He can go like this for hours' _Eevee cracked a smile. Vaporeon straightened

'_Well mate. We were wondering if you could help us get through the town_?' The Pidgey stopped and looked at them

'_Well Why didn't you say so_!?' he flapped and went into the air.

'_Follow me' he commanded and flew off, Veering left of the city. Eevee and Vaporeon ran after him._


	4. Poke 4

**Chapter 4**

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

They made it out of the town and onto the dirt road, Eevee was panting heavily at all the running around and in her tiny body. Vaporeon stopped and balanced her with his tail

'_You ok little lady_?' she shook her head and slumped to the ground. Vaporeon looked on in concern but smiled when the little Eevee stood up.

'_We can sleep in the forest' _she panted out. He nodded and slowed to a fast walk. They reached the forest around 1 in the morning and found a hollow tree to lay down in. Vaporeon shivered and looked at the swaying tress

'_With nights like theses I wish I could have turned into a Flareon' _he joked out as they cuddled for warmth. He had no reply and looked down, Eevee was already asleep with her tail over her nose. He smiled at her and laid down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**(Morning**

'_Eevee wake up' _Eevee opened her eyes and saw Vaporeon staring down at her. Eevee looked outside and groaned

'_It's still Dark_!' she complained. Vaporeon laughed

'_Well yes, and it will stay dark. No sunlight can get through'_ he explained to her and nudged her to her feet. She yawned and followed him out. Eevee looked up at the sky

'_Wow_' he nodded

'_Yeah, I forgot the last time I went through here with my trainer_' he said. Eevee looked up at him

'_Wait, Trainer?_' Vaporeon nodded as they walked.

'_I Was left as an Eevee at that waterfall I found you at, he left me because he said I was to weak'_

Eevee rubbed against his leg '

_You are not weak' _he laughed and nudged her forewords. They kept on walking for another hour until She noticed Vaporeon's ear twitching.

'_What's wrong_?' she asked him. His ears kept twitching as he didn't answer him. Eevee ran up a head to play with a flowing leaf, she smiled and let out a tiny roar.

'_Eevee Move!_' she was pushed to the side as A Pokeball landed beside her. Vaporeon hissed at the shadows as a Trainer emerged, He had muddy brown hair and bluish eyes. He wore a blue sweater and blue jeans with boats.

"Damn I missed. Oh there is A Vaporeon to, just my luck" he said and withdrew another Pokeball. Eevee Whimpered and drew beneath Vaporeon's legs, Vaporeon hissed as his tail swished behind him.

"Go Arcanine!" A Brightly colored Red, White and Black dog appeared in front of them. Vaporeon hissed and shot a water gun at them.

"Arcanine Dig!" the trainer said. The dog started to dig and the dirt canceled the water out.

"Now, Flame thrower!!" he commanded. Vaporeon turned to her

'_Eevee Get out of here_!' she shook her head.

'_Go_!' she stood her ground.

'_You Bunch of Idiots_!' a voice made Eevee turn around only to see a flash of light and the Pokemon a yelp of pain. She looked back to see A Jolteon land in front of them and send out a thunderbolt towards the offending Pokemon. Arcanine fell with a Yelp and Jolteon turned to them.

'_Let's go!'_ the Pokemon urged and leaped away. Vaporeon picked Eevee up in his mouth a Jumped away, following His Evolution_._


	5. Poke 5

**Chapter 5**

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

Eevee dangled from Vaporeon's mouth as he followed the running Jolteon. All she could see was a bright light leaping from the ground. The Jolteon landed and whipped around, Vaporeon stopped and set the Eevee down. He looked down at her

'_Are you ok_?' She nodded and looked at the Pokemon. Jolteon sat and watched them.

'_It's unusual for one so small to be out here. But I Can understand with an older one but not with that much Experience in the forest' _Eevee sat up and washed her ears with her paws and listened as the older ones talk.

'_Well Eevee needs to go to the powerful 5. And I was just taking her. We had to go through Eterna Forest because the other town was blocked' _Jolteon nodded and looked at the little Eevee. _'Are you sure the little one can make it_?' Eevee stood with a Hiss

'_I Can Make it Just fine!' _The Jolteon smirked

'_Then What was with the Trainer_?' Eevee became quiet and glared at the Electric type.

The Jolteon sighed

'_I will take you to the End. And that's where I will leave you' _he said and started weaving in between trees. Vaporeon smiled down at her

'_I Guess we were kinda stupid taking the path' _he laughed and nudged her ahead of them. Eevee walked in front of Vaporeon and behind Jolteon, her ears twitching to any sounds. Jolteon looked behind him

'_you Don't have to keep watch. Trainers never walk through here'_ he smirked at her. Eevee growled and ran up ahead of the Jolteon and into the bushes. Vaporeon sighed and dashed ahead and ducked into the bushes. Jolteon ran after the two.

**(Later**

Eevee grumbled as she walked, Vaporeon right beside her as Jolteon was in front of them, giving off a bright light.

'_I Can take care of Myself' _she insisted but was met with silence. Jolteon started to walk faster and disappeared behind the dense trees. Vaporeon looked down at her

'_I know you can, but it's dangerous. I Don't want you to get hurt_' he finished with a grumble

'_and Jolteon to be pissed'_. Vaporeon and Eevee whipped their heads up as they heard a pained cry. Vaporeon emerged and Growled, a Ursaring was over Jolteon as the Evolution was on the ground with a cut in his shoulder. The bear roared at the sent of the as his cub cowered behind a tree.

'_Jolteon_!' Vaporeon yelled and shot a bubble blast at them. Ursaring counted with Fury attack. Eevee looked around and saw another Ursaring stepping from the trees, right over Jolteon.

'_NO_!' she screamed and charged at them with a Quick attack.

'_Eevee stop_!' Vaporeon yelled to her but had to dodge as a claw impacted the ground where he stood. Eevee banged into the Ursaring's belly and the bear took a step back. Eevee jumped as his foot came down in a stomp. She jumped and bite into the bears ear. The Ursaring yelled out and tried to dislodge the Eevee but She jumped onto the ground and did a head butt. The bear roared again only to receive a thunderbolt and fall to the ground in a faint.

Vaporeon finished the other with a water blast. Eevee Covered her ears as they heard twin thuds. Teddiursa gave a cry and hide in a bush. Eevee looked around as Vaporeon jogged over to her and looked her over

'_Are you ok_?' He asked her. She nodded and looked at Jolteon, he was slowly getting up and shaking his coat out.

'_Damn, that hurt' _he swore. He looked over at her and walked up to her. _'_

'

_I was wrong, you are capable to going to the powerful 5... Almost. I Will go with you… Just to see you fail' _Eevee smiled as did Vaporeon.

**Out Of all of them, I Really Love Jolteon So Far**


	6. Poke 6

**Chapter 6**

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

Jolteon hissed as they exited the forest. Eevee looked back as she watched his ears go down.

'_What's wrong_?' Vaporeon stopped and looked back. Sparks sprouted from his face, An Electric form of blushing

'_Nothing, just I haven't seen sunlight in along time' _he muttered and walked up to them and back onto the path. Eevee smiled and picked up her feet and started to prance like a Rapidash. Vaporeon laughed as Jolteon frowned

'_What are you doing_?' they asked her. Eevee looked back and twirled her tail

'_Well. We have finished a part of out journey, have we not?. We are almost there, closer then yesterday' _she explained. Vaporeon laughed and walked beside her, her tail was in the air in a high fashion.

'_HEY!!, EEVEE!!_' a voice called further ahead. Eevee stopped and squinted her eyes. Pikachu was with his trainer, on his head and waving at her.

'_Pikachu!_' she yelled and ran for him. Pikachu hopped down and met her with a thump as they went rolling. They both sat up laughing.

'_What are you doing here!?_' he asked her as sat beside each other.

'_Im going to the powerful 5. Im here with Vaporeon and Jolteon'_ she explained and looked back, they were gone. Eevee cocked her head

'_Well they were here' _she said to him. Pikachu smiled and helped her up.

"Hey Pikachu, Oh I See you found your Friend again. How are you?" Ash Said and kneeled down beside The two Pokemon.

"Eevee Ev!" the Eevee wagged her tail.

"Oh It's The Eevee again/ Im Sorry for scaring you" the girl from early knelt down beside her, her orange hair going over one of her eyes.

"Ev. Ev" she raised a paw and put it on her hand. Misty smiled and shook it. Brock walked over to them and kneeled beside Eevee

"The wound is almost healed" he refereed the her early wound on her leg. Eevee nodded her head as he lifted her hind leg.

"It looks like healing water. Might I ask if a Vaporeon did it?" he ask. Eevee bit her lip but nodded.

"They have special water that a lot of Pokemon Centers use. Very Efficient" he explained to his friends. Eevee nodded and looked at Pikachu

'_I Will see you again soon, Yes_?'

he nodded

'_You going_?'

'_Yeah, my friends are waiting for me, I suppose'_ Eevee gave him a hug

'_Bye Pikachu_!' she called out before turning and running away. Eevee walked back to the entrance of the forest and looked around.

**(With Eevee**

Eevee looked at them

'_Why did you disappear when I went to see Pikachu_?' she asked both of them. Vaporeon looked down at her

'_Well mate. Its just, he was with three Trainers. And I Don't know about Jolteon but I'm not nice of with them lot' _She watched Jolteon nodded as they ran. Eevee pumped her short legs and made it beside Jolteon who smirked at her.

'_What can't keep up_?' he ran a meter in front of her. Vaporeon ran up to her and looked down at her and smiled before he to ran ahead of her. Eevee growled and pumped her little legs until she was stride to stride with her Evolutions. They Smirked at her but kept up with her speed, even slowing until she was at a comfortable run. Hours later they stopped at a small forest and laid around at a small river, as Jolteon gathered Apples and Berries. Vaporeon sighed as he drifted in the cooling water, he splashed his tail and disappeared. Eevee smiled as Jolteon emerged from the Forest and dropped Apples and berries tied together with a large leaf. Eevee rolled a ripe red Apple over with her paw and began to chew on it while Jolteon started to eat the many berries he found. Vaporeon slide from the water and onto the grassy bank before shaking himself of the water on his scales.

'_That was So Good' _he told them and laid down beside her

'_I Guess it was. But so is this Apple' _He laughed and rolled over another apple and ate it in one bite.

'_So what's the next City?_' she asked them both. Jolteon looked at her

'_Well we already pasted Eterna city…_'

Eevee looked up him

'_Really_!?'

he glared at her

'_Yes we did. And next is Celestic City, then Velstone City, then turn back cave then Lake Valor and last _

_Sunny Shore City' _He finished and swallowed an apple whole. Eevee nodded and stood before lapping up the cool water.

'_We should get going soon. We have yet a way to travel' _Vaporeon said before he dunk himself back into the water. Jolteon and Eevee looked at him.

'_What, we have to go along the river anyways, so I'll go like this' _he said before dunking down. Eevee shook her head and trotted along back onto the road with Jolteon following.

**(Later**

Eevee slowed down as they neared Celestic City. Jolteon coming to s stop beside her.

'_Why did we stop' _he asked her and looked on to the city. Eevee sniffed the air as her tail stood straight

'_Something's not right' _she murmured. Jolteon looked at her again and around

'_And Vaporeon was supposed to meet us here anyway_' Jolteon said. Eevee nodded as she looked at the brightly lite city.

'_lets go on anyways. He will catch up following our scent and if not that out paw prints' _he said as he began to run again. Eevee looked back with a frown before turning and joining Jolteon. They began running through the large city, taking their chance with the shadows and flat plain running on the side walk. People would turn and stare but shrug it off, thinking it was a person's Pokemon. Eevee panted as they stopped in an alley and waited for Vaporeon. Jolteon growled as he paced and watched the front entrance, looking for a stripe of light blue.

Eevee looked up from cleaning her face and continued on with her cleaning as he yet again started to move back and fourth. Half an hour later, Eevee to was beginning to worry as she to looked around for him, calling out with loud cries that drew unwanted attention from human's that Jolteon quickly hushed her. Eevee glared at him and he flicked her away.

'_Jolteon, Im getting worried'_ she confessed to him. He nodded and directed her to run with him.


	7. Poke 7

**Poke 7**

'_VAPOREON!!_' She screamed as she searched the river. Jolteon made little flashes around them, driving the light in the water. Eevee bite at her lip

'_Im Really worried' _she confessed. He looked at her and nodded. Eevee and Jolteon followed the river back until they arrived where they started off from and then they followed back to see if Anything at all could have happened to their friend. Jolteon hissed as he clamped onto her neck and jumped into the bushes to their right.

"Boss!, We can't find anymore water Pokemon in the stream" a Human voice echoed where they just stood.

"Well, you found the Vaporeon and brought it in quick when you said their was no more Pokemon. So Keep Searching!" The radio yelled.

"Yes Sir" the Radio blinked out

"Well Beedrill, I Guess we keep searching" he said to his Pokemon tiredly. His Pokemon replied and they went back up the stream. Eevee looked at Jolteon and whimpered. He nodded and picked her back up before jumping out of the bush and using Agility, pushed himself to following the Man's trail back down the stream. Jolteon set her down when they came across a stone wall, she looked where the water went through the Vents and into the large building.

'_Oh, Now I wish Vaporeon was here' _Jolteon swore and stepped back.

'_Jolteon wait…Lets search first' _Eevee suggested and looked closely at the wall. I Small indent was the only thing that was different. Eevee smiled and started to jump. Lifting her paw up and trying to hit the button. Jolteon looked at her and cocked his head.

She turned and glared at him

'_You could help' _He caught on and bristled his coat. Pin missiles fired from his back and hit the button and the door slowly opened.

'_Thank you' _She said and walked up the dark path, only lite by tiny lights on the ceiling. Jolteon picked up the speed using his ears and fur to detect humans. Eevee followed along beside him, using her nose. Jolteon paused at a door

'_He's in here' _he murmured and pushed open the door, he went in first and stopped. Eevee banged into his back legs and looked up at him.

'_What?_' she looked around and gasped. Water Pokemon were being held in tanks that was filled with a strong smelling green water. Poliwag's, Warturtle's, Horsea's, Tentacool's and even a Lapras. Eevee looked at the last tank and gasped. Vaporeon was in the tank with his eyes close and was just floating. Eevee walked up to the tank and put her front paws on it

'_Vaporeon'_ she whispered.

' _Step back' _Jolteon told her. Eevee looked at him and shook her head

'_We Can't do that, we could hurt him, along with the other Pokemon. I wonder what they do with them' _she asked herself. Jolteon walked up beside her

'_Go find a button or something, it could open the tanks' _he told her. She nodded and began to look around the room. A Big red Button sat on a computer screen

'_Hey Jolteon, I think I found it' _she called out

'_Then press _it!' he told her. Eevee looked at the button and then jumped on it, using her body to press it down. A Brightly lite light flashed around the room and the tank Vaporeon was in started to bubble and Vaporeon gave a sharp cry as the bubbles bleared his body. Eevee's eyes widened in horror

'_Jolteon!, Brake it_!' she yelled out. Jolteon run at it and smashed into the tank, a crack line covered one side of it. Eevee ran at it and did a head butt. The glass broke and the water broke the rest. The green liquid swished all over the floor and around their feet. Eevee gave a squeak and jumped onto one of the computer desks. Her hind paw hit another button and the rest of the water drained from the other tanks. The water drained into holes on the floor and the Pokemon inside the tanks fell to the floor, the glass, thanks to the water was all around the tiny holes.

'_Vaporeon_!' Eevee jumped and landed beside her friend and looked him over, she whimpered as she saw a lot of cuts on him and his tail. Jolteon walked up beside her

'_Im going to look over the rest of the Pokemon' _she nodded and he left. Vaporeon gave a moan and opened his eyes

'_Eevee?_' she nodded and nudged his shoulder. Vaporeon moaned again and sat up, he shook the rest of the green stuff off of his body.

'_Are you ok?_' Vaporeon looked at her nodded _'_

_I Feel Ok' _he told her. She smiled

'_Good. How did you get caught_?'

'_I Was swimming and that Beedrill did a string shot and caught me in a net. The next thing I know. Im here' _Vaporeon looked around

'_Where is here' _Jolteon answered him

'_It's a human base. And if we don't leave soon we could also get captured'_ he said, the water Pokemon was behind him. Warturtle's were carrying the tiny Horsea's and the rest were on their own feet. Eevee looked around

'_If it's a base for water Pokemon, where is the Electrics_?' The door to the room opened and a Man stood with a Raichu.

'_You had to ask' _Jolteon snarled as the Raichu shot a thunder at them. Jolteon countered with a Lighting bolt.

'_Jolteon_!'

'_Get the water Pokemon out of here' _Vaporeon looked around and listened with his ears.

'_The river' _he whispered and stood back. Eevee looked at him as he growled. Water escaped from his scales and the air around him, forming into puddles at his paws. Eevee stood back as the other Pokemon looked at her friend. Horsea sprayed her water gun and shot at the ground beside him. Poliwag did the same.

'_Surf_!' Vaporeon yelled out and the water from the air and ground rose up and smashed into the wall.

'_Wow_' she whispered as she watched the wall crack and give out under the spraying water. The river could be seen from the light in the lab. The other water Pokemon was the first to leave, jumping into the river and swimming away. Lapras made her way to the hole and slide in, staying by the entrance. Jolteon made another blast and sent the two flying. He turned and panted before running to the pair of Pokemon.

'_Let's go, We have to get out_' Eevee looked around

'_We Can't go the same way we came in' _she said. A Soft female voice drew their attention.

'_This way' _they looked over and saw the Lapras. Eevee looked back and run the Pokemon before jumping onto it's hard shelled back. Vaporeon slipped in front of Lapras as Jolteon got in behind Eevee as they swam off, fighting the currants to get past the city.

**(Later**

Eevee sighed and slumped against the Lapras, her yawn being heard in the dark. Lapras looked back

'_I Must thank you/ For saving my friends and I. I Will take you to the next town. Or until the river bends.'_ she said and slowed down. Eevee sighed and snuggled back into the warmth of Jolteon. He was already asleep, snoring lightly, exhausted from using to much energy. Vaporeon was lazily swimming beside them.


	8. Poke 8

**Poke 8**

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

Eevee stood and stretched as they came across the next town. They bid Lapras goodbye and left. She kept close to Vaporeon through the whole day. Only leaving him when she went to collect food or when he went to bath. Eevee sat down for the night before yawning. A Large cave loomed before them. The night's air making a whistling sound wined through the cave. They found a smaller cave to sleep in and the three made a small nest and settled in for the night. They Didn't notice the sign saying no entry.

**(Later**

'_Do We have to?_' Eevee whined as Vaporeon carried her into the cave. She refused to go in, sitting down and not moving a paw. Vaporeon laughed and walked over to her to lift her in his mouth.

'_I Mean, we Can go over the mouton. That's a away_' she continued.

Jolteon looked at her

'_Yes but that would take up to 4 weeks. And that would be to long' _Eevee looked at him.

'_Yes But it would be funnier. Think of all the friends we would meet' _she said as she dangled.

'_And think of all the trainers' _Jolteon said dryly. Eevee glared at him as they entered the ice cave.

'_You sure it's safe?_' Jolteon nodded followed by Vaporeon. Half way in Vaporeon dropped Eevee and she landed on her feet and walked beside him. Jolteon helped lite the way in the dark cave, they heard scatter of Ratata's and the Clamps of Cloyster. Eevee stayed with Vaporeon as they walked, her fur keeping her warm. A Bang was heard from behind them and she jumped

'_What was that_?' they looked back.

'_Nothing_' Jolteon said and sped up a bit. Eevee had to run to keep up. Vaporeon was in front of her, his tail swishing behind him. Another bang. Jolteon looked back

'_A Cave in_!!' He ran faster, Vaporeon swooped back and picked her up before following Jolteon. Two turns were ahead.

'_Which way!?_' she yelled out. Jolteon looked either way, snow and ice collapsing behind them. Jolteon veered left with them following him. They met with a dead end.

'_Shit!!_' they turned only to see the ice pilling behind them. Vaporeon dropped her and stood over her, her head touching his stomach, she felt cold water shooting from him in a surf and in the corner of her eye watching Jolteon shot pin Missiles.

'_Vaporeon!, Jolteon_!' she yelled as the snow collapsed on them, everything went black.

**(Later**

'_Eevee wake up' _a nose nudged her cheek.

'_Is She still breathing_?' a voice to her left asked her.

'_Yeah. Come on Eevee, wake up. You need to get up' _an urgent voice told her/. Eevee groaned and opened her eyes, she saw laying on her side with Vaporeon leaning over her. Jolteon was to her left, licking a wound on his leg. Eevee sat up and shook her head followed by her body. She looked around and saw that they were in a closed off place with very little room. Vaporeon smiled and looked her over

'_your not injured_?' she shook her head.

'_No, What happened?_'

'_It started to cave in. We were backed in a corner. The ice was starting to cave in. Jolteon, quick thinking. Shot Pin's at the sealing and brought rock down in front of us as I used Surf to freeze the water and thus stopping the rocks and ice'_ he finished

'_You bang your head on one of the rocks that fell' _Jolteon finished for him. Eevee nodded but winced when pain shot through her head. Vaporeon smiled and rubbed her head gently.

'_How the hell are we getting out of here' _Jolteon said as he looked around.

'_We Can't blast or we could cause another cave in. We can't dig our way through_' He listed the ways off with shakes of his head. Eevee laid down beside Vaporeon and laid her head on his shoulder, her tail swishing behind her.

**Later)**

Hours past as her Stomach gave a rumble, shortly followed by Vaporeon's and then Jolteon's. She blushed and buried her head in his frill. He laughed and rubbed her head with his. Jolteon slumped beside them with a shiver.

Another hour found the three deep in violent shivers, their stomach's finally stopping their complaints about not being fed. Eevee whimpered and breathed out, her breath causing clouds to form around her nose. Jolteon stood with a growl

'_Im getting her out of here' _he snarled and his fur bristled. Vaporeon closed his eyes and looked away, his tail covering the Eevee. Thunder exploded from Jolteon's body and hit the ice wall. Cracks were heard and the ice above them started to fall, Jolteon hit the ice with his Pin Missile and knocked the ice away. He did another thunder and knocked them away too. Eevee stood up and glared at the wall, A Deep evil in her belly raged and enveloped in her chest and into her throat, her moth filled with the stuff and she opened her muzzle.

A Black Ball filled her jaws and she fired it at the wall. Jolteon looked at her then back at the wall, the wall shattered and started to fall. Eevee gasped as she saw the ice headed for them. Eevee looked away as light filled the tunnel and fire hit the ice before turning into water in which Vaporeon used to sweep the rocks away from them. Eevee looked over and her eyes widened. A Male Flareon stood at the small entrance, standing beside a Large male Ponyta.

The Ponyta shook his head

'_Let's go' _Vaporeon picked her up and ran out with Jolteon. Ponyta and Flareon turned and ran with them, taking a right turn and then a left before a light could be seen. Eevee squinted her eyes and smiled as they reached the outside. It was just the beginning of the summer evening. Ponyta and Flareon could run faster as they traveled this ground many times and easily passed the three and stopped by a grove of trees and waited for them to catch up. Vaporeon stopped and dropped Eevee at his feet and panted before slumping to the ground, Jolteon laid down and yawned. Eevee stood and looked at the two.

'_Thank you' _She said. Ponyta nodded

'_Your welcome. We go over these moutons in search of Pokemon and trainers like you and help them out when they get lost. I Have been doing this with my Parents since I was born. Flareon joined me a couple months ago. Where are you headed?' _Eevee looked at them

'_We are going to the powerful 5, I need to get home' we had to pass this cave to get to our next distention_' Flareon looked at her and spoke for the first time.

'_You were very lucky we happened to walk past after the cave in' _Eevee smiled at him and he blushed around the ears

'_Thank you very much Flareon' _He nodded at her. Ponyta looked at them and snorted

'_Why don't you stay with us tonight and then go back on the road tomorrow_?' Eevee nodded and looked at the sleeping pair. Eevee walked over to them and nudged them awake. They yawned and easily followed the fiery pair as they approached a cave covered in moss and soft grass. Vaporeon curled up beside her in habit and slept again. Flareon looked at her as he laid across from them.

'_You are very close' _it was a fact more then a question. Eevee looked over at Jolteon as he was sleeping on his side inches from her.

'_Well, yeah. They have protected me even if they didn't know me. I Saved them back, Jolteon from a Ursaring and Vaporeon from a human Lab' _Eevee laid her head on Vaporeon's paw. Flareon also put his head on his paws.

'_It's good to have friends like that'_ she nodded and smiled before lowering her ears and closing her eyes. She heard Ponyta shifted and snort before falling asleep.


End file.
